An interesting, not so dead, afterlife
by Deadbeat Heartache
Summary: Several years after Harry Potter was killed in the final battle he is working as a reaper and finally finds someone who may help him get his life back, as well as someone to teahc him to love again! Will be SLASH in future chapters and Het too!
1. Meeting your reaper

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything I just like to mess with other peoples possesions!_**

**_Summary: Several years after Harry Potter was killed in the final battle he is working as a reaper and finally finds someone who may help him get his life back! Will be SLASH in future chapters and Het too!_**

**_Warning: Slash, Language and maybe Het_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Never before has a victim escaped me.  
Never before have I wanted to fail.  
Never before have I defied the calling of fate.  
That was until my victim saw me, the actual person hidden behind the mask of a reaper.**_

I knew my victim, only in passing but I knew them. I had studied about his type of people for only a few months before my fate was chosen, or my choice taken away as he has showed me.

There is only one way to recreate a human from a reaper. A way only few of thousands have tried and even then only one or two have succeeded. It takes helpers from the living world to succeed and not many see us as anything apart from an evil creature, so we are usually stuck reaping until our quota is up.

Although I never have been normal. Let me introduce my self; I am Harry Potter and I am now a reaper. Or could be called The Reaper as I am deaths right hand man, assasin and only immortal reaper in existance.  
You may know my story, you may not, so I will quickly run through the events leading to my epiphany:  
At six months old my parents died at the hand of the dark lord also known as Voldemort or Tom Riddle from those few who knew his real name and dared to speak it, meaning me and my now sadly passed mentor, Albus Dumbledore. I was taken to my only living relatives the Dursleys who 'cared' for me for eleven years of my life.  
At eleven I was taken from my relatives (or more like a shack my uncle had dragged us to after being paranoid by letters) by a giant of a man who I found out was in fact a half-giant and dragged to a school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
First year of Hogwarts I fought the dark lord while he was attached to the back of my Defense against the dark arts teachers head.  
Second year I fought a basilisk, a giant of a snake which can kill you with one look and found out I could infact speak parseltoungue the language of snakes while saved the day by stabbing a diary and bringing my best friends little sister back to life.  
Third year I found out I had a godfather who had escaped from Azkaban the wizarding prison intent on killing me, but actually we saved him from death and accidently let the real criminal go.  
Fourth year I was entered illegally into a gravelly dangerous competition between wizarding schools and my fellow contestant died while Voldemort rose from the dead into human form. Oh, and I learnt I can not for the life or now death of me dance with a female.  
Fifth year I led my friends into a trap which ended in my godfather dieing. Plus I learnt that I am the only one that can possibly kill Voldemort and save our world. No pressure there really.  
Sixth year I helped my Mentor and headmaster Albus Dumbledore kill remaining parts of Voldemorts soul so once I killed him he could never come back. That year also ended in him dieing and me somehow making friends with my childhood rival, Draco Malfoy, in secret of course otherwise everyone would turn against me which would not be good when I needed them to help me fight a war.  
Seventh year and my last year alive was the one, the final battle where I spent most of the year travelling round the world in a tent trying to destroy the other parts of Voldemort. That year ended in me and him one on one in battle when he sent a killing curse at the exact same time as I stabbed him ending with both of us dieing at the same time.

I became a reaper exactly 2 minutes and 36 seconds after I died because apparently Death himself had got angry with Voldemort for defying him so many times (seven to be exact) and was so pleased with me for finally giving him, him that he left me without a quota of reaps meaning I have a larger chance of being recreated apparently.

And now I had been given a name and family status, I remembered fairly from my study of all subjects and families that could possibly help in defeating evil; Sam Winchester, Hunter.

* * *

I know now that he wasn't part of it.  
He didn't want to be the one to go round the country searching for evil creatures or just creatures to kill them and save people but neither did I. He said that apparently I did have a choice in killing Voldemort or not, it just was a better outcome if I killed him before he killed me. Evidently it turned out we both killed each other.

I am now going to tell you how my life continued from this point:

I had been given the name and tracked him down to Stanford University. It took me a while to seek him out though since there are many people in a university, obviously.

I followed him for about two days before he saw me, which really shocked me since I had cast a disillusion spell on myself. He spotted me behind him and walked towards me until his girlfriend, Jess had pulled him back asking where he was going. That was when he knew only he could see me. After a muffled excuse he walked off, me now the one staring at his retreating back.

He found me after that outside at lunch, he pulled away from his girlfriend and gave me a patent stare meaning I should follow. So against my protesting instincts I followed.

"Who and what are you?" Was the question I was faced with when I turned the corner.  
"Wouldn't a hello be due first before introductions?" I smiled nervously at him while he glared and answered his before question. "I'm Harry and I am a reaper. Hi!"  
His face paled dramatically before his mouth gaped and he spoke again.  
"You're a reaper? What are you doing here? Am I meant to die? Is that why I can see you?"  
"Whoa calm down mate you're asking too many questions my heads gonna spin! Erm.. to answer your questions, one is a yes, two is I was meant to kill you which also answers three and for four, I don't really know why you can see me. But anyway come here." I signaled for him to come closer which he did with a confused expression.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh I just wanted to see what you looked like that's all." I looked close into his face and spun him round, I know it was a strange thing to do but no creature had let me near them so the only time I got to really look at them was when they were dieing or dead.

"Good enough?" He startled me out of my thoughts and I leant away from him.  
"Yep but you should get some new clothes these don't really support your type of looks." He surprised me by chuckling.  
"And this comes from the guy that has to wear that for his quota." He was a clever one, only the studying hunters knew about a reapers quota.  
"Hey these aren't my worst outfit!" To tell you the truth Draco had snuck me out shopping at the start of seventh year to buy me a new wardrobe, my other friends wondered where I'd got them but the girls and some guys really appreciated it. I was right now wearing some black wide-bottomed jeans and a tight black and green slashed shirt with a black robe that looked more like an over coat, it was a strange outfit to go to war in but then again I was about to go to a school ball when the warning bell went.

"Not too bad but really you do look like the reaper type." He smirked at me and I couldn't hold back a laugh at the truth in his words.  
"Of course now come on you gonna let me stay with you cause I can't be arsed staying in Chay's quarters any longer I swear one of these days he's going to drive me nuts!"  
"Come on." He walks to where I guess he's staying before asking the inevitable question. "Who's Chay?"  
"Oh he's death, his real names Cian Chay but I just call him Chay." I turn to Sam as we walk to wherever it is we are going, "you know the funny thing is Cian means Ancient, which is funny in its self as he's as old as the world but Chay means Fairy Dwelling."  
Sam looked at me questionably as though I'm joking but I simply nod and he bursts out laughing.

"Ok but right now will you come into view so I don't look insane."  
"Ah.. but of course." I came back into view for everyone and as I wasn't looking where I was going I tripped mid-way through my mock bow just to land on some guy walking towards us.  
"Hey dude watch..." He stared at me and I smiled. His stare got annoying so I waved infront of his face.  
"Hello?" He blinked at me and smiled awkwardly.  
"Sorry just haven't seen around you before, I mean I haven't seen you here around anywhere, ergh.. I mean.. just ignore me I'll be going!" He turned around and walked off with me and Sam staring after his back.

"Ok now that," I pointed to the guys' back, "was weird!" And for some reason Sam just looked at me and laughed.  
"He was totally checking you out."  
"Urgh.. maybe I was better off being invisible." We stared at little longer at the guys back before turning round and heading towards Sam apartment. "Actually not too bad!"

* * *

"Hey Jess won't be back for a bit so what do we tell her?" Sam had unlocked the door and let me in before going to the kitchen while I looked round the main room.  
"Erm.. Just tell her I'm a visiting friend from when we were kids or something but I moved to England and we didn't keep in contact." I bounced on his couch while he smirked at my childish behaviour.  
"That might work. So your accent is english?"  
"Uh huh!" I bounced towards the arm before snuggling the soft bit of the arm. "Why?"  
"Nothing, just wondered and it was quite funny when you said I can't be arsed earlier, it just suited your voice."  
"Hey I'll have you know I was and still am powerful so if you step out of line I may just have the urge to injure you!" I crossed my arms but fell back slightly onto the corner and yawned spoiling my tough act all together.

"Sure just go to sleep and I'll explain everything to my curious girlfriend shall I?" I just took his sarcasm in my step and nodded.  
"Of course you should cause I wanna sleep and your life is resting in my hands, literally but we'll get to that later." I picked a cushion up from my feet and hugged it towards my chest. "Now bugger off I'm tired!" And sounds of chuckling followed me into my nightmares.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Silence, then... "HARRY!"  
"God I'm awake I'm awake?" I tried lifting my head which just collapsed back onto the couch cushion. "Whad'ya want?" I opened my eyes to see a face close to mine. "Ahh!" I screamed and jumped backwards rolling off of the couch arm and onto the floor. "Ow you're gonna pay for that later Sam!"  
"Sure, sure, Jess meet Harry he's an old friend of mine." I stood up from the floor to see the girl I recognised as Sams' girlfriend staring at me.  
"Hi! I'm Harry and I really need some clothes, so since it seems like you have a fashion sense will you take me shopping?" She looked a bit surprised at my question but when you've been in the same clothes for quite a while it gets a little old.

"Why didn't you just ask me earlier?" Me and Jess both looked Sam up and down before laughing.  
"Sam I said fashion sense have you seen what you're wearing? Brown trousers and red shirt do not go with white trainers my friend!"  
"You mean his sneakers?"  
"Ha same thing different name, like twins except that would be confusing." I stopped to think about what would happen if Fred and George had the same name. "Yep very confuing but anyway I wanna find that weird guy from earlier!" Sam started laughing and Jess looked confused.

"Hank was checking Harry out earlier and it freaked him out at first but for some reason he found he liked it!" Now Jess looked shocked while Sam was confused.  
"You mean Hank like uptown Hank? The Hank that every girl has been after," at Sams look she corrected herself, "except me of course has been after since forever?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey who's Hank?" They both turned to me and smiled, but Jess answered first.  
"Harry my new friend you have succeeded where no one has before, you've conquered the principals son in one day!"  
"Actually Jess it was more like ten seconds between Harry falling on him and him running off like I don't know what!"

"A fuzzy chicken!" This definately made them stare at me. "What? I don't like headless chickens so he can be a fuzzy one!"  
"Your friend is definately strange Sam."  
"That he is Jess that he is."

* * *

So tell me what you think people!  
Click and Review! Click and Review!  
There's your new mantra!


	2. Pilot 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything I just like to mess with other peoples possessions!_**

**_Summary: Several years after Harry Potter was killed in the final battle he is working as a reaper and finally finds someone who may help him get his life back! Will be SLASH in future chapters and Het too!_**

**_Warning: Slash, Language and maybe Het_**

* * *

_**"Your friend is definitely strange Sam."  
"That he is Jess that he is."**_

It had been only two weeks since I became Sams' _only existing childhood friend, _the only problem with that sentence is I don't really exist and I didn't know Sam until two weeks ago but I am his friend! I think? But can you really become friends with the reaper sent to kill you? I don't know, but whatever this week was exciting Sam actually did the ritual, risking his life to bring me back, but we saved him soul from escaping with magical bonds around us so it couldn't escape. Anyway it's Halloween tonight and Jess is trying to persuade us to do something ridiculous, I may have pushed her towards pressuring Sam but definitely not me!

"But Sam!"  
"No Jess you know how much I hate Halloween." There was a finality tone in his voice but unluckily Jess has become immune to them so the pressuring continued.  
"Harry!"  
"Sorry but no Jess I can't, Halloween's always been a bad time for me." Sam looked at me questioning my words while I gave him a small forced smile remembering why Halloween's always been bad for me; my parents deaths, Nearly-Headless Nicks party and dieing obviously, that's what ball we were going to on the night of the final battle. Ironic really how he set off to kill me on Halloween and finished the job on the same date quite a few years later, he thought it was fate until I killed him also.

"Fine but Sam!"  
"Oh go on Sammy!" Jess had been shocked Sam had actually let me call him Sammy since he said he hated it but since we were 'childhood' friends she let it slip. "I'm just gonna be bored here anyway."  
"Ah ah mister you're going too, both of you are now put on these costumes we're already fifteen minutes late!" We got two pieces of material shoved into our hands before Jess stalked from the room.  
"Come on Sam we'll put up with it for one night?"  
"Just to make her happy."  
"Yep just to make her happy!" He agreed before we went to get changed.

* * *

"Ironic just fucking ironic!" Sam heard my ranting and came out to investigate in a vampire costume that seemed a size too big.  
"What?"  
"Just look at what I'm wearing!" He did and promptly burst out laughing. I was wearing a grim reaper costume, how close to the truth could the girl get?  
"Well at least it suits you!"  
"Shut up bloodsucker and let's go before she comes back to her boyfriend decapitated like his creature, shall we?"  
"Come on then." And that's how we set out looking as ridiculous as we felt.

"Hey Harry you never did tell me how you died." I knew this would be coming but not tonight.  
"Did you hear of all the strange happenings over in England a few years ago?"  
"Yeah the news said it was just a few problems that needed sorting and extreme weather."  
"Well it was a bit more than that."  
"I thought it had to be supernatural, because it wasn't just weather twisting bridges, no matter how strong a storm is it can't do that."  
"No, it's a bit more complicated than that, hey you got a computer?"  
"Yeah back at the apartment."  
"Think we can sneak back for a bit?"  
"All clear I think we better hurry back though cause Jess'll notice."  
"Uh huh!" And like creatures we were pretending to be we creapt from the bright atmosphere into the night and back to the apartment.

"Here we go!" Hermione had produced a web-block for muggle-born Hogwarts students, I had been watching out for my friends during the first year until it got too painful and found this, she had somehow created it so it had the history (obviously because it's Hermione here) and updates on the wizarding world so the muggle-borns could keep up with the wizarding world while they were at home. She has some great ideas.  
"So this is what happened?" We were currently looking at the headlines, not the actual articles thank Merlin.  
"Uh huh."  
"So who's this Boy-Who-Lived?" Oh shit I thought we could of avoided that subject.

"Erm.. just someone who helped a lot in the war. NO! Don't look... at it." Too late he had already clicked onto a article with a huge and I mean huge picture of me looking ok, I guess but seriously could they have got a picture? To make it worse the title had to exclaim **'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Us Dead!'**  
"This is you?"  
"Yeah but please don't say anything."  
"You died saving them and all they can do is degrade you?"  
"yeah.. WAIT! What?" I leant over his shoulder to see what he said is true. **'"Potter was going insane"'**came from the minister, "me? He was the one saying Voldemort wasn't back when these things were happening around him!" **'"Harry was slightly unstable before the battle"'** "GINNY?"  
"I guess she was close to you?"  
"Yeah she was my best friends little sister but she was slightly stalkerish and when I turned her down.. trust me you're glad you weren't there!"

"I bet, come on we better go but can I keep the password?"  
"Oh yeah sure, you not mad I didn't tell you about it?"  
"No if I were in your shoes I'd have done exactly the same thing."  
"Thanks Sammy!" I looked towards the bright lights streaming through the building doors and grinned. "Come on let's get back!" I grabbed Sam and dragged him towards the doors. "And cheer up I'm gonna make sure you have a good time, so look like it!" And both with laughs and smiles we entered the party atmosphere once more.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" I literally fell through the door to the apartment with Sam and Jess in tow.  
"Me too but I didn't do as much as you did!"  
"Hey I said I wanted a good time and I had a good time, now come on off to bed!" I shoved them both in the direction of their bedroom and just collapsed onto the sofa in my outfit, falling asleep within seconds.

I woke up to footsteps in the kitchen and silently, alright so I had to cast a silencing charm on my own feet, I crept towards the noise and saw a shadow near the fridge and coming towards me. As the shadow walking past my place from behind the door I leapt onto the trespassers back, pushing them to the ground and looming over them so I could see any movement they made.  
A light came on and a "Holy shit!" came from below me, before a laugh came from the bedroom door.  
"What?"  
"Harry I think you scared him!" He looked round me before his laughter came to a halt. "Dean?"

"Sammy!"  
"Why did I scare him I wasn't even trying to?" I looked back at Sam where he came from his shocked state and looked at me.  
"Harry you're still wearing your costume."  
"Oh! Do you think everyone will be that scared if I always wear this?"  
"Yeah and I think Chay wouldn't thank you for killing your victims from horror repeatedly do you?"  
"No I suppose not. Huh I'll think about it!"

"Hey do you mind getting the hell off of me?" I looked back down and laughed.  
"Ok!" I bounced back and over to the couch where I squirmed to find my comfy spot again, earning a strange look from the guy.  
"Dean what are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for a beer!"  
"No seriously what are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Ever heard of a phone?"  
"If I'd of called would you have picked up?"

"Sam? Harry?"  
"Jessie it's ok we got it!" I jumped up to keep her out of view from this Dean guy, I knew his type and her being taken wouldn't stop him going after her.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah Jess it's just my brother Dean."  
"Well shouldn't I get up then."  
"No come on we had a late night I'll get you a drink or something, you just get back to bed." She looked over my shoulder and waved at Dean.  
"Ok then nice to meet you I guess Dean!"  
"Yeah you too." Jess went to bed with a little shove from me and as I walked to the kitchen I saw Dean eyeing her.

"You keep your hands to yourself or you won't have none left you hear me?"  
"Hey no touching but maybe some looking." He peeked past where I'd placed myself infront of him and I snapped his gaze back to me with a hand on his shoulder.  
"You don't listen to me and go anywhere near her, look at her in the wrong way or even think about her like that again and you'll be lucky if you only lose a few body parts. Got it?" He gave a sharp nod and a chuckle but when my eyes narrowed he stopped it. "Good!" And I left to get Jess her drink  
"Where you pick up the weirdo Sam and where did he get a girlfriend like that?" I heard him give a short whistle before cutting it off obviously when Sam glared at him or did something of the sort.

"She's not my girlfriend thankyou, she's Sammys'" I walked past them and saw the confused look from Dean when I used Sams' not so used nickname. "Here Jess, night."  
"Thanks Harry." I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up with a short "Your welcome," before going back to the couch.  
"Well what's so important you had to drag yourself up here to see me?"  
"Er.. well.. Sammy!" He obviously wanted to say something but held himself back.  
"Just say it Dean, Harry knows most of this stuff anyway."  
"How?"  
"Let's just say how you see me now is closer to the truth than Jess realises."  
"Huh?"  
"Harrys' a reaper Dean."  
"WHAT?"  
"A reaper dumb nuts, uhh! Sammy hurry up I'm tired!"

"Right well anyway Harry is Death or Chays' right hand man or his grim reaper really and since he has no quota and someone near here, more than likely me is going to die he decided he didn't want to listen to the big man any more and become one of us."  
"How?"  
"Sam did the ritual thingy-ma-bob!"  
"But that doesn't usually work does it? How did you make it work?"  
"MAGIC OK?" I was so tired I had to end this conversation but ended up laughing and my words didn't come out right. "Oh for Merlins sake, please just tell us why you're here and let me sleep!"  
"Ok, Sam Dad's missing and I need your help to find him."  
"What? Why? He'll just stumble in, in a few days time somewhere."  
"No he's really missing and I need your help to find him."  
"You can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to come travelling with you."  
"I n.."

"Yes I heard Dean needs Sams' help, Sam doesn't want to let me just sort this a minute!" I stood between the two brothers and put my hand over Deans mouth when he was about to speak. "Shh! Sammy go get some stuff I know you left this behind but please, I wasn't allowed to even know if the people I knew were missing or not so please, Sammy go find your Dad. I don't care how disfuctional your family is, I never got one or when I did it was torn apart again, just do it please." He looked at me considering before looking at the bedroom.  
"But Jessica..."  
"I'll put some wards up and as soon as she's even slightly in trouble or injured, even a paper cut I'll bring you back I promise."  
"You sure?"  
"Hey saving peoples' asses was my day job then it was killing them I admit but now I'm in hero mode again!" This got a laugh and a smile before Sam was going to pack a bag.

"Ow ergh oo goo gat?"  
"Huh! Oh sorry!" I took my hand from Deans mouth and let him ask again.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Oh um just persuasion I guess?"  
"Or you really know Sammy."  
"Nope met him just two weeks ago!"  
"And your sleeping on his couch, especially being a reaper!"  
"Hey! And yeah I'm just good at persuading people and acting very good at acting, especially innocent had to practice that a lot in a magic boarding school."

"You keep saying that, magic, wards and bringing him back quickly how did that work?"  
"Oh I was a wizard?"  
"Like those a few years ago?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Which side where you on, hang on what's your full name?"  
"Nope not telling you that cause then you'll probably know how I am and Hermione will kill me if I came back to life without telling her."  
"Hermione she was one of the main people on the light side right?"  
"Right!"  
"So are you Harry Potter because he was the only Harry I think they mentioned?"  
"Yes ok I saved the fucking wizarding world now I'm coming with you so shut it and act like I'm another human please!"

"Fine, fine, you ready Sammy?"  
"Yeah just coming."  
"Don't worry Jess I'll look after him!" I shouted to the bedroom knowing she would be worrying about Sam, "you just keep yourself in check and no exciting adventures while we're gone ok?"  
"Sure Harry and you better!"  
"Of course now come on Sammy I'm tired!"  
"Here!" I caught Sams' bag and my other change of clothes, "do you need to change?"  
"Nope got my others on under here!"  
"Can't believe you still have only two sets of clothes."  
"Hey just keep in what's comfortable!"  
"Sure." With that we walked to the car and I fell asleep on the back seat after taking off my costume.

* * *

SO yeah this is part 1 of Pilot. I will try and keep to the plot but I have to change some of it to fit this so...  
Review! Review! Review! PLEASE!


	3. IMPORTAANT NOTICE NEW PROFILE!

**_NOTICE!!_**

MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN SENT FOR A REVAMP AND ALL STORIES HAVE BEEN LOST!!

I WILL BE TRANSFERRING TO A NEW PROFILE IN A WEEK TO SEE IF IT WORKS THAT WAY

**BUT FOR NOW ALL STORIES ARE DISCONTIUED!!**

**NEW PROFILE::: LeaveWithoutNotice**

PLEASE GO ON IN A WEEK OR LONGER THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED!!

Sorry thankyou!! KIM.X.


End file.
